


Mimic

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Community: element_flash, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more irregularity to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimic

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'Back to School' challenge on [element_flash](http://element-flash.livejournal.com/).

At this time of night the schoolyard was empty, at least of anything human. The school itself, a jumble of buildings bereft of any architectural unity, loomed against the orange glare of the streetlights beyond. Angular shadows cut across the faded outlines of football pitches and number lines. The distant sound of a police siren swelled and faded. 

"This looks like the place," a quiet voice said. 

The shadows were not remotely dark enough to conceal a person, let alone two. Nevertheless, two familiar figures emerged from them, solidifying into existence with no more fuss than crystals precipitating from a solution. 

"They never learn, do they?" Steel said, glancing with disfavour at the ramshackle buildings. "That thing couldn't be doing more damage to the boundaries if it tried. Sometimes it's hard to believe they don't do it deliberately." 

Sapphire was already crossing to the nearest structure, a wooden cloakroom jutting from one side of the schoolhouse. "I'm sure some of them would, if they could," she said. "If they thought they could use Time as a weapon..." 

"And when they realised it was using them, it'd be too late." Steel cast his eye over the area again. "Any luck?" 

Sapphire was standing motionless, her hand on a windowsill, her eyes glowing blue. 

"It's not on this side," she said. 

"Are you serious? You're telling me that hodgepodge of history isn't responsible for the breach? I can't believe that." 

"I'm sure it's causing the breach. But that doesn't mean the focal point's contained within it." 

In silence, they made a circuit of the yard, arm in arm. 

_Anything?_ Steel thought, as they passed the point where they'd started. 

_Nothing obvious. Maybe it isn't serious yet._

_And when was the last time one of our assignments didn't turn out to be serious? That time with Vanadium doesn't count, by the way._

_Spoilsport. Just because you—_

She stopped, stiffening. 

"Did you smell that?" she asked. 

"What?" Steel sniffed the air. "Asphalt, exhaust fumes, brick dust..." 

Sapphire shook her head. "Rain on moss. Just for a second." She moved her head back and forth, trying to recapture the elusive scent. "It was somewhere here, I know." 

"Rain..." Steel knelt down and touched the surface of the yard. It was bone dry; he didn't need Sapphire's specialised senses to know that no rain had fallen here for days. And yet, out of the corner of his eye... _Look at that._

_Water. Or at least, a mirage of water_. Sapphire crouched in turn, holding her hand just above the tiny, shimmering pool that both was and wasn't there. _Don't touch it._

_I wasn't going to._ Steel rose to his feet, and looked at the schoolyard wall with new suspicion. High, built of brick, it looked like part of the original Victorian structure of the school. Much more recent was the mural with which it had been painted. Under the sodium light, its representation of a beautiful fairytale landscape looked positively infernal, the fabulous beasts taking on the appearance of nameless, shapeless abominations. All that could be put down to the light, but at the near end of the painting was something that definitely couldn't. It depicted a waterfall, set among rocks. The water was far more realistic than it had any right to be, shimmering in the same way as the puddle Sapphire was still examining. 

"I think we've found our breach," he said. 

Sapphire placed her hand on the mural, to one side of the waterfall. Again, her eyes glowed. 

"You're right," she said. "It's..." 

She broke off, pulling her hand away from the wall as if it had suddenly become red hot. 

"I think you should listen to this," she said. 

Steel placed his own hand on the other side of the waterfall. 

_The Princess has been kidnapped, and only you can save her..._

_A lost hoard of treasure, ready for the taking..._

_Help me, I can't get out..._

_Save our children from the dragon..._

_Hello? Can you hear me?..._

_Seek out the forbidden scroll of the Wizard..._

Still outwardly composed, he took a step back.

"Bait in the trap, I presume," he said.

Sapphire nodded. "And how many children has it caught already?" She gestured around the yard. "This is where they'd come. The ones who don't join in the games, the ones with imagination. The ones who'd listen."

"Then I suggest we end this." Steel held out his hand. Sapphire took it, and the pair placed their free hands on the mural.

_Steel, is that you?_

The two Elements exchanged glances.

_Sapphire? Can you hear me?_

Moving in graceful unison, the pair stepped back from the wall. 

_That was Silver_ , Sapphire thought. 

Steel nodded. _I had noticed._

_It's probably a trap, but you don't suppose..._

_That he's actually somewhere in there? I wouldn't put it past him. It's just the sort of situation he'd get himself into._

Sapphire nodded. _We'd better make sure._

Still holding Steel's right hand in her left, she reached out with her right and touched the waterfall. The water rippled around her fingers, parting to let them enter what should have been solid brick. By gentle degrees, she insinuated herself further in; up to her wrist, her elbow, her shoulder. Another step, and she was inside.

This was a dark, damp, echoing space, its acoustic suggesting a cave of some description. The darkness was almost total; in the distance, a few stars outlined what was probably the cave mouth. Water was dripping from the ceiling, and nearby the sound of a stream could be heard. The scent of rain on moss, that had first caught her attention back in the schoolyard, was everywhere.

"Silver?" she called.

There was no immediate answer. One of the falling droplets of water landed in her outstretched hand. To mundane senses it would have felt real, but she found it unreadable. No age, no past, no future; it hardly existed at all.

"Sapphire." It was Silver's voice, pitched low, coming from somewhere in the darkness. "You're here?"

"That's right. What happened to you?"

"I was making a preliminary survey of the area." He was getting closer, no doubt following the sound of her voice. "Located the breach, of course, but as soon as I touched it, I was here. That's where I've been, ever since."

"Didn't you take the usual precautions?"

"My precautions were quite adequate. At least, I thought they were." 

"Obviously not, as things proved." 

"Obviously." 

Sapphire threw herself sideways, back in the direction of the schoolyard. Steel must have felt the motion, or been following the conversation, because his grip on her hand tightened; she could feel him trying to drag her out. But, at the same moment, something caught hold of her other arm. Something cold, its shape and texture shifting from moment to moment — corrupting flesh one moment, dry bone the next. 

_Escape is impossible,_ its voice hissed in her mind. It was still trying to mimic Silver, but the thing's true nature was manifest in every syllable. _You will be mine._

Sapphire closed her mind to it, and to the chill creeping up her arm. Despite the entity's boasts, she could feel herself being dragged, inch by inch, out of the darkness. By herself, she couldn't have done it, but Steel was adding his considerable strength to hers, to the point where her arms felt in danger of being pulled from their sockets. The waterfall, which had so politely opened for her on the way in, thundered down onto her, nearly sweeping her away with the weight of water. Her feet slithered on algae-covered rocks.

As Sapphire felt herself lose her balance and begin to fall, the dim orange light of the schoolyard burst upon her like the noonday sun. Steel's other hand caught her around the waist, and with one final heave she was dragged clear of the wall. But even as she struggled to regain her balance, with the glistening, unreal water pooling around her feet, she knew that whatever she'd contacted in the rift wasn't giving up without a fight. From the elbow down, her right arm was surrounded by darkness, as if wrapped in layers and layers of black silk. It didn't end where her arm did, but carried on, disappearing into the waterfall.

"Quick," she gasped. "Close it. Now." 

Steel gave her a quick look, as if to ensure she was in her right mind, then nodded. Letting go of her, he thrust both his hands into the waterfall. 

The moment Steel had let go, Sapphire had felt the darkness renew its attempt to drag her back into its domain. But before it could do so, its grip slackened. Frost was creeping across the painted waterfall, the columns of illusory water transforming into razor-sharp icicles. Around the dark tentacle that was gripping Sapphire, a ring of glittering rime formed and tightened mercilessly. Not letting his concentration slip, Steel shot her another quick glance. 

"Go on," she said. 

The ice closed its grip further around the darkness. The grip on Sapphire's arm abruptly lessened; she tore herself free. Now bereft of its prey, the dark shape writhed, thrashed, and disintegrated into vapour. 

Steel withdrew his hands from the waterfall. "It's done," he said. 

Sapphire nodded. "I'll check." 

She laid a cautious hand on the mural. Cracked, fading paint on century-old brickwork. No dampness, no smell of moss, no voices. Only a coating of frost, which was already beginning to evaporate. The ground at her feet was dry, free of even the mirage of water.

"All clear," she said, and held out her hand to him. 

Steel, beginning to shiver, shook his head. "Don't touch me. Not yet." 

Sapphire nodded. _I suppose I should thank you. A little slower and you might have to be looking for a new partner. You were listening, of course?_

_Of course._

_It was convincing, wasn't it?_

Steel managed a half-smile. _Until it admitted making a mistake. How long do you think it would take for the real Silver to do that?_

_I'm not sure there's enough time in the Universe._ Sapphire took a few steps back and gave the mural one last look. _You enjoyed playing the knight in shining armour, didn't you? Rescuing me from the dragon?_

_Don't be ridiculous. It was an assignment like any other._ And with that parting shot, Steel faded out of sight.

"Oh, I don't know," Sapphire said, to the empty air. "You always liked it when you got to wear a suit of armour — or even just a cuirass. Rather a blow to you when military fashions changed, I think." 

A moment later, the schoolyard was empty.


End file.
